Black Dress
by Cat and NCIS Obsessed
Summary: Tony finally decides to tell Ziva how he feels, with a song, a very unusual song... and he only listens to one line. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS etc does and I don't own Black Dress either, Kisschasey does.**

**A/N: Just randomly in a happy mood, very unusual, and feel like writing something. Kind of an attempt at humour but since I'm not funny... This is like the weirdest thing ever and makes no sense what-so-ever. Enjoy!**

**Set before Stakeout. Tony walks in when Abby's playing a song but doesn't listen to the whole thing...**

Today was the day, today Tony would tell Ziva how he felt. He walked into Abby's lab, she would help him, Abby was great with sentimental crap. As Tony walked in he was blasted with music only hearing one line, _I made my mind up last night that heaven just can't have you_, before running out again.

"Tony... Tony..." Abby poked her head out from her lab and looked around. "You see anything Bert?" She looked at the hippo and because it is just an inanimate object nothing happened and Abby went back to doing whatever the hell she was dong before Tony walked in.

_Abby...._ Tony I.M'd Abby.

_Yeah_. She replied

_What song are you listening to?_

_Why? Wait were you the one in my lab?_

_Yes, name of the song_

_Um, it's probably changed by now, do you anything about it?_

_A line. I made my mind up last night that heaven just can't have you_

_Oh, it's called Black Dress_

_Thanks_

Abby sent another message to Tony but he didn't see it as he found the song on U-tube and sent the URL to Ziva via IM, without listening to it.

_Ziva, check this out...This is how I feel about you. _He didn't know what else to say, what could he say? He was in love with her. Anthony D DiNozzo was in love and with Ziva David of all people. This song, Black Dress, this would tell Ziva how he felt

Looking at Tony and rolling her eyes (Tony sent her very... unusual clips sometimes) Ziva followed the URL, a picture of a single rose appeared.

'Maybe this will be different' she thought to herself. The music started, a guitar playing something slowly and beautifully.

Then the words started and by the forth word he face was screwed up, he eyebrows scrunched together. As the song continued her jaw dropped. This song was so... necrophiliac based and yet she didn't want to stop listening. When the song had finished Ziva looked away from the screen which she just realised she'd been staring at the entire time even thought the picture had not changed.

"Well..." Tony questioned. Ziva said nothing and just stared at him instead.

"Ziva that's how I feel about you." He said honestly.

"What, you would like to become a necrophiliac?" Tony looked at her, now he was confused. She quickly typed "_Black Dress"+Lyrics_ into Google.

Ziva clicked on the first link that came up by now Tony was looking over her shoulder.

_I dug you up this morning and took you home. To  
have you here beside me cold but close, I made my  
mind up last night that heaven just can't have  
you._

I made you breakfast but you would not eat, So I  
took your black dress off and washed you clean. I  
made my mind up last night that heaven just can't  
have you.

The sheets are creased from your last day, A  
silhouette of where you laid. They'll find your  
headstone in the yard with your black dress and my  
guitar. I'll carry you back to your grave where  
you and I will always stay. I close the casket, it  
gets dark, they'll find us in each other's arms.

By the time Tony had reached the end of the song he was sweating profusely.

"Tony please stop sending me these clips they are... To unusual for my taste. Oh, and what did you mean by that is how you feel about me?

Tony laughed, "It was a joke, get it, it's called a practical joke, very funny you should laugh." He walked over to the elevator, still laughing. When he got in he started hitting his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

The elevator rumbled to life heading down. Abby appeared at the doors.

"Oh, hey Tony what'd you think of the song?"

"Well, you know it was pretty good... well apart from the whole necrophilia theme. You could have warned me!"

"I did. I sent you an I.M."

Tony thought for a second, damn...

**A/N: Well, if anybody actually reads this then can they PLEASE review.**


End file.
